


The case of a lost wallet

by Lesturudel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Be gentle, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, John Plays Rugby, M/M, My First Work, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Teenlock, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesturudel/pseuds/Lesturudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loses his wallet and Sherlock is the one to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The case of a lost wallet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so please be gentle. Any comments will be appreciated :)  
> I'm not a native speaker and all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> I do not own Sherlock characters.

     John was aware of Sherlock's Holmes exist e nce . Hell, probably everyone at their school knew about the guy. The annoying, posh genius, always w a lking around in his fancy suits, making people either cry of punch him. John had never talked to him and never really felt the need to do so. If he really was like his mates had  told him, John didn't want to have anything to do with him. He had awesome friends, gorgeous girlfr ie nd and his rugby team. He didn't need a posh arsehole to that. Or at least that's what he thought. Until one day Sherlock  Holmes  of all the people  found his wallet. John lost faith that he would get it back, when he got a text from some unknown number.

If you want your wallet back come to Mrs Hudson's coffee shop on Baker Street tomorrow at six. SH 

SH? Who the fuck was that? Yeah, okay John had a clue , because he had lost that damned wallet at school and he might have heard that Sherlock always signed his texts. Of course that didn't have to mean anything and it could be really anyone but somet h ing told John that the next day he was going to meet the mys t erious Mr Holmes.

That sounds a bit dramatic for a simple wall et , don't you think ? Actually you sound a bit like a kidnapper. 

Okay so maybe he should have simply answered that fine, he would be there, but he was bored and Mary was away with her family. So why not talk to Sherlock Holmes? If it was him of course.

I've been told dramatic is my second name. And I assure you that I'm not a kidnapper. But I still have your wallet  and I assume you would want it back. Considering that you are not rich and there's quite some money in it. Together with your Oyster Card. SH

Yeah, no, I  definitely want it back. So you didn't take the money?

Why would I? SH

Most of people do that when they find a wallet.

I'm not like most of the people, John Watson. SH

No, I suppose you're not. Do you think we could meet somewhere closer to the  Uni ?

You don't want to be seen with me. SH

Why not?

Sherlock Holmes, the school freak? People  might talk. SH

So it was Sherlock Holmes after all. Smirking John quickly typed his reply. So far the guy didn't seem so bad. A bit dramatic but beside that... intriguing. 

They do little  else.

Fine. Library, the lunch break. SH

I'll be there :) 

And that was it. No reply came. Sighing John put his phone away and flopped down onto his back. He was going to meet Sherlock Holmes, get his wallet back and never talk to the guy again. Or so he thought. 

\------

      The next day was filled with his friends and Mary finally coming back, until the lunch break came and John had to excuse himself, saying that he had to meet a guy that found his wallet. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't tell them it was Sherlock. Part ly because he knew that some of his teammates hated the guy and wouldn't miss a chance to punch him. So yeah, there was that. Taking the sandwich Mary made him, John jogged to the library. Finding the other teenager wasn't hard. P robably because Sherlock looked like no one else and  because the library was almost empty at this hour. Adjusting the bag on his shoulder, John made his way inside and walked over to the table where the brunet was sitting, s urrounded by books. 

"Sherlock?" John asked, even though he knew well enough that it was him. 

The boy looked up at him and nodded, looking more bored than anything else. "You already know that so why ask?" he said, closing the book that was l aying in front of him. 

"Uh, yeah." John smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "So um.."

"Yes, yes. Your wallet. I know you want to get this over with as soon as possible" Sherlock said, clearly bored and somehow it made John think that he was used to people just wanting something from him and then leaving. 

"No! That's not it. Though you are studying and I wouldn't want to bother... beside you know. Why would you want to talk to me? I'm no one special" John said, feeling more awkward than when his mother showed his baby pictures to Mary. 

"You're not so boring either. Your sister is an alcoholic, who doesn't want to go to a rehab, yet you're still trying to help even though your mother has long ago given up. Your father was a soldier, most likely died on the battlefield. Your mother had been depressed but you made sure to help her. That's also why you want to be a doctor. To help. You were considering join ing the army, like your father, but you care too deeply for your sister and mother" Sherlock said it all so quickly and John couldn't help but stare at him mouth agape and eyes open wide. 

"How...?" 

"Simple act of observation" Sherlock said, looking at John like he was the biggest idiot of them all.  "Your wallet and the way you behave. You have few leaflets of  rehab ins titution s , together with a business card of a psychologist who most likely helped your mother and you left it just in case. There's a picture of your family with your father and then ther e 's also his photo in an military uniform. The conclusion is really easy. Then there is the way you stand and the way you dress of cut your hair. Clearly you want to look like a soldier and the assumption that you used to be one is obvious. You're also a med. student so I think I don't have to explain how I knew about the doctor part . " 

"Brilliant! Abso lu tely am a zing . " John said,  before even thinking about it.  He was still astonished, looking at the other tee na ger with surprise but also admiration. And this time it was Sherlock's turned to look slightly surprised before he got back to his usual self. 

"That's not what people usually say" he said, looking at John somehow curious.

"What do p e ople usually say?" John asked, smiling cheekily. 

"Piss off. " Sherlock said, making John chuckle, while he himself smiled simply. And something told John that Sherlock Holmes di d not  smile oft en . Or at a lot of people. 

" So. How about I thank you for giving me back my wallet by buying you  coffee? Later after school?" the rugby captain asked, taking the wallet Sherlock was holding out.

"Yes. I think that could be arranged" the other teenager said, mirroring John's smile, as their hands lingered on the wallet, the two of them simply looking at each other.

     Something told John that this was a begging of something great. Of a new friendships. And if few months later this friendship turned into a romantic relationship, then well, John had to admit he was glad that he had lost his wallet and  that  Sherlock Holmes had been the one to pick it up.

      


End file.
